Digital Integrated Circuits (ICs) can be prone to defects introduced during a manufacturing process. To test for defects, a test vector may be introduced into scan channels and the output of the digital IC scan channels measured. Digital IC testing systems may be designed so that an external input pin transmits directly to a scan channel, which tests the digital logic.